militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
742d Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |current_commander= |garrison= Minot Air Force Base, North Dakota |motto= Clavis Pacis The Key to Peace |battles= World War II (EAME Theater) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (2x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (9x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=742d Missile Squadron emblem }} The 742d Missile Squadron (742 MS) is part of the 91st Missile Wing based at Minot Air Force Base, North Dakota. It operates Minuteman III intercontinental ballistic missiles. History World War II Established as a B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment unit in mid-1943; assigned to II Bomber Command for training. Primarily trained in New Mexico and Utah received deployment orders for the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in November 1943. Moved to Virginia where the group flew long-range convoy escort missions over the Mid-Atlantic, October–November 1943 while station in Italy was being constructed. Deployed to Southern Italy in January 1944; entered combat in January 1944, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force. Engaged in very long range strategic bombing missions to enemy military, industrial and transportation targets in Italy, France, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia, bombing railroad marshalling yards, oil refineries, airdrome installations, heavy industry, and other strategic objectives. In addition to strategic missions in the Balkans, the group bombed troop concentrations, bridges, marshalling yards, and airdromes during the fall of 1944 to hamper the enemy’s withdrawal from the region. The group also supported ground forces at Anzio and Cassino in March 1944; knocked out gun positions in preparation for the invasion of Southern France in August 1944; and assisted the final Allied drive through Italy in April 1945 by hitting such targets as bridges, gun positions, and troop concentrations. Remained in Italy after the German Capitulation in May, although unit personnel were demobilized throughout the summer of 1945. Group was inactivated in Italy on 9 September 1945. Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve in 1947 with B-29 Superfortresses. Trained at Hensley Field, Texas. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget restrictions. Tactical Air Command Allocated to Tactical Air Command during the 1950s. Activated at Myrtle Beach AFB, South Carolina in 1956 as part of a second Fighter-Day Group planned for the new installation. Some personnel were assigned but never became operational with aircraft. Inactivated in July 1957 due to budget restrictions; personnel assigned were reassigned to 354th Fighter-Day Group. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron Reactivated on 1 Nov 1962 as an ICBM squadron assigned to the 455th Strategic Missile Wing at Minot AFB, North Dakota. Initially equipped with 50 LGM-30B Minuteman Is in 1963. Reassigned to 91st Strategic Missile Wing in 1968. Upgraded to LGM-30G Minuteman III in 1968/1969, has maintained ICBMs on alert ever since. Lineage * Constituted 742d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 14 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Jun 1943 : Inactivated on 9 Sep 1945 * Re-designated 742d Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 27 Dec 1946 : Activated in the reserve on 10 Jan 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Re-designated 742d Fighter-Day Squadron on 7 May 1956. : Activated on 25 Jul 1956 : Inactivated on 1 Jul 1957 * Re-designated 742d Strategic Missile Squadron, and activated, on 28 Jun 1962 : Organized on 1 Nov 1962 : Re-designated as 742d Missile Squadron on 1 Sep 1991. Assignments * 455th Bombardment Group, 1 Jun 1943-9 Sep 1945 * Tenth Air Force, 10 Jan 1947 * 455th Bombardment Group, 25 Mar 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 455th Fighter-Day Group, 25 Jul 1956-1 Jul 1957 * Strategic Air Command, 28 Jun 1962 * 455th Strategic Missile Wing, 1 Nov 1962 * 91st Strategic Missile Wing, 25 Jun 1968 * 4091st Operations Group, 1 Jul 1988 * 91st Strategic Missile Wing, 14 Feb 1991 * 91st Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991 * 91st Missile Group, 1 Jul 1994 * 91st Operations Group, 1 Feb 1996–Present Stations * Alamogordo Army Airfield, New Mexico, 1 Jun 1943 * Kearns Army Air Base, Utah, 9 Sep 1943 * Langley Field, Virginia, 5 Oct-13 Dec 1943 * San Giovanni Airfield, Italy, 15 Jan 1944 * Bari Airfield, Italy, c. Jul-9 Sep 1945 * Hensley Field, Texas, 10 Jan 1947-27 Jun 1949 * Myrtle Beach AFB, South Carolina, 25 Jul 1956-1 Jul 1957 * Minot AFB, North Dakota, 1 Nov 1962–Present Aircraft and missiles * B-24 Liberator, 1943–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1947–1949 * LGM-30 Minuteman I, 1963–1971 * LGM-30 Minuteman III, 1968–Present 742d Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (K-O flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows: :: K-1 8.8 mi SxSW of Kenmare ND, :: L-1 1.5 mi SW of Bowbells ND, :: M-1 9.1 mi E of Kenmare ND, :: N-1 3.7 mi W of Mohall ND, :: O-1 9.5 mi NW of Maxbass ND, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Minot AFB Minuteman Missile Site Coordinates *91st Missile Wing fact sheet External links *USAF 742d Missile Squadron History *742d Missile Squadron web page Category:Military units and formations in North Dakota Missile 0742